Emerald Eye of Ekron
History Origin The Emerald Eye of Ekron was actually the right eye of the Emerald Head of Ekron, a member of the Green Lantern Corps. It was in fact an Oan construct that was a prototype as well as a precursor to the Green Lantern Power Ring. Ekron used the Emerald Head as part of his duties as Green Lantern of Space Sector 3500 which held his homeworld of Venegar with the eyes working as a much more powerful version of a Power Ring though with less functionality. 52 At some point, the Czarnian bounty hunter known as Lobo stole the right eye of Ekron which eventually became known as the Emerald Eye of Ekron. The loss of even one of the eyes was a severe blow to the Green Lantern who became hardpressed to defend his region of space. His efforts were further hampered as the sector was invaded by the undead hordes of Lady Styx and Ekron was unable to protect the sector leading to its complete destruction. The act drove Ekron insane at the inability to protect his charges and he began to find a way of recovering his Emerald Eye. Lobo in the mean time was unable to make use of it and had kept possession of the artifact though he left it contained in a box under his close supervision. His intention was to use its power against the "great fishy one" who had forced Lobo to become a pacifist. At the time, Starfire used the Emerald Eye of Ekron to fight off a bunch of beings from destroying an entire space sector. It was then that Lobo revealed the true origin of the Eye. Ekron would never recover the Emerald Eye as instead he sacrificed his life in order to ensure the defeat of Lady Styx by plunging himself as well as her into a herd of Sun-Eaters. 31st Century The Emerald Eye of Ekron would survive for hundreds of years despite the death of its original user. It at some point was placed on the world of Venegar which became fabled as the site of the highly advanced but long dead Ekron civilization whose great technological advances had been lost for centuries. There, a young woman called Sarya discovered an ancient map that led her to the hidden Crypt of the Eye where she discovered the Emerald Eye of Ekron which was resting at a pesdestal. Sarya quickly formed a symbiotic relationship with the Eye which served her needs and gave her near limitless power in order to fulfil her wildest ambitions. Thus, she took on the identity of the Emerald Empress and conquered her homeworld but in time, the people of Venegar rose up in rebellion against her. Seeing that her planet's military possessed hightech superweapons, the newly crowned Emerald Empress fled with the Eye into space as even with its great power; she was incapable of defeating so many enemies. Since that time, she began a campaign of terror on the spaceways where she stole from wealthy merchants in order to fund her armies on Venegar leading to her becoming the most wanted criminal in the galaxy. She later made use of the Emerald Eye of Ekron against the Legion of Super-Heroes during her time with the Fatal Five. It was later revealed that Sarya had also fallen under the mental dominion of the Eye and was incapable of leaving its power until Projectra managed to mask her presence with an illusion. The Emerald Empress thus withered into an older woman and died, revealing that the Eye which had deactivated had actually given her a youthful appearance and sustained her with its power. Later, the Eye was discovered once again by Cera Kesh who used its power to remake her body into a more beautiful form. At some point, she found that Leland McCauley had found a duplicate of the Emerald Eye of Ekron and presented it to his girlfriend Ingria Olav in order for her to become the Emerald Empress. However, Ingria turned out to be a poor wielder of its power and Cesh killed her whereupon she claimed both Eyes as her own. Her fate remains unknown as a new Empress came into possession of the Emerald Eye but unlike previous ones, this one broke the will of the floating construct and became its true master. Notes *Originally, in the Pre-Crisis universe, the Emerald Eye of Ekron was attributed as an artifact of the extinct Ekron civilization but in the Post-Crisis continuity it was retconned in 52 as being a device of the Green Lantern Ekron. *Chronologically, the Eye featured first in the Legion of Super-Heroes continuity though in-universe, its first appearance was in 52. *Elements of the original origin of the Eye have been included in this article though it may be considered apocryphal. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Emerald_Eye *http://www.comicvine.com/emerald-eye-of-ekron/18-48914/ Category:Items